


The End of Comet

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Series: The Bloody Irish Collection!! [3]
Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Harassment, male sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: set during "When Irish Eyes are Smiling"; Gavin and Emmet's night out with the boys from The Bloody Irish doesn't go quite as planned, when Emmet unexpectedly runs into a past co-singer and ex-crush of his, Colm Keegan.Thinking that Emmet still has affection for him, Colm takes advantage. Emmet tries to push him away, reminding him that he's married and the fact that Emmet felt hurt and betrayed. Just when things get sexually intense, Gavin and the others show up. Gavin pushes Colm off of Emmet and as he pulls Emmet into his embrace, he warns Colm to not touch his Emmet again.-updated on Jan. 7th, 2018





	1. Emmet meets an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for using Colm as a bad guy in this two-shot. He and Emmet were my favorite pairing until Gavin O'Connor came along and stole Emmet's affection.

Emmet stood up straight as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He had just finished straightening the furniture. Since Gavin let him stay with him, and they were now lovers, Emmet figured he could at least do some of the chores around the house. However, Emmet's main chore was to become a sub, whenever Gavin wanted to dominate him. At first, Emmet couldn't believe that he had sex and became a sub for his number one favorite actor and biggest crush, Gavin O'Connor, in a course of a week.

After _The Bloody Irish_ was filmed and finished, and before their tour, plus the fact that Emmet's parents finally accepted that he was gay and welcomed Gavin into their family; their sexual relationship steadily became calmer and both Gavin and Emmet fell more at ease with each other. Once their tour was done, Gavin decided he wanted to move back to Cork, to his own house, but he extended the invitation to Emmet once again. Emmet agreed, saying that there was nothing for him in Dublin, and he would actually be closer to his own home in Mullingar.

Emmet perked up when he heard Gavin pull his car into the driveway. A minute or two later, he turned just as Gavin opened the door to their house, carrying two shopping bags.

"Welcome home, G," Emmet replied, as he met his partner halfway. "Is there anything else that needs to come in?" he asked.

"Actually yes, there's a case of Guinness and Smithwicks' along with a bag of liquor in the back," Gavin answered. Emmet's eyes widened.

"Good grief, how much -?" Gavin chuckled.

"You don't want to know. Oh and we're meeting Lorcan, Kirwan and Eoin at Innuendo after supper," he replied.

"Innuendo...isn't that the Gentlemen's club and bar where you have to be invited?" he questioned.

"Don't worry, Em. We're already members there," Gavin assured him, as he walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter.

"What's with all the booze anyway? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Emmet asked in a playful manner, as he came back inside with the drinks in question. Gavin easily grabbed a case from Emmet, as he was used to carrying his young lover whenever he fell unconscious and decided to play along.

"Maybe. You would only act as a sub if you had a few drinks," Gavin teased. Emmet turned beet red.

"Only because this whole Dom/sub relationship thing is still new for me," Emmet softly admitted, his eyes averted. Gavin softened his gaze and taking his fingers, he gently grabbed Emmet by his chin and made him look into his gray eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't ever get tired of you. And I've told you before, I'm not letting you go, you belong to me now. Can you trust me not to hurt you?" Gavin replied in a gentle voice. Emmet smiles.

"Well, you haven't, yet," he answers truthfully. "Anything I can do to help?" Emmet asks.

"I'm good. You leave it to me. If I need help, I'll let you know. You can become my sub later tonight," Gavin suggested. Emmet stilled.

"You mean...at the club? But, I've never been that open with my sexuality," he says truthfully.

"You'll be fine. The club is for men to have a place where they can be comfortable with their partners and not be criticized or frowned upon by other people. I'm a regular there and the guys are going to wonder who this gorgeous young thing I picked up," Gavin reassures him. Emmet blushes.

"Basically you're going to show me off?"

"Damn straight," Gavin smirked.

TBI

After a delicious dinner which had been surrounded by candle light for the atmosphere, Gavin suggested that Emmet to change something more appropriate for a men's club. A few minutes later, he emegerged from their bedroom, wearing Gavin's favorite outfit of his. He was wearing a pair of girl jeans and his long-sleeve maroon shirt. Gavin smiled. Good. Emmet was wearing his favorite outfit of his.

Gavin went up to him and kissed him. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing his young brunette. "You look good, Em. Although I'm worried you might attract unwanted attention." Emmet smirked.

"Well then, you're just going to have to show them who owns me," he said.

"Oh I'll show them alright."

And before Emmet knew it, he was shoved down to the sofa, as Gavin straddled just below his waist. Gavin swooped in and claimed Emmet's lips in a dominating kiss. Emmet moaned into the kiss, and with one hand, he grabbed the back of Gavin's head and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. With one hand, Gavin unbuttoned Em's shirt to get better access to his neck. His other hand snuck down towards Emmet's waist and Emmet gasped when he felt Gavin ran a hand over his clothed need.

Gavin triumphantly slid his tongue past his sub's lips and into the moist cavern. Emmet gave his Dom a playful glare for teasing him. Their lips danced in a fiery passion, and they battled each other for dominance, but Gavin forced Emmet into submission and Emmet had no choice but to let Gavin win. Gavin then moved his lips to the spot between the neck and collarbone, bit down softly and started to suck on it. Emmet gasped and arched his back when he felt Gavin's hand rub his crotch even harder.

"Commander, fuck!" he whined, seconds before pressing his hips up firmly against his Dom. Emmet felt hot and he wanted his Commander. He wanted Gavin to rip his clothes off and take what belonged to him. Emmet didn't care if it was his Commander's fingers or his cock, he just wanted some part of him inside him, fucking him senseless. He needed him now. "Commander, I need you inside of me...please..." Emmet begged. "...Please, fuck me!" he whined.

"Emmet, my young soldier, you're so irresistable like this. Fuck!" Gavin exclaimed, the feel of Emmet's arousal excited him further. He wasn't going to last long, himself. Emmet was incredibly hot like this, writhing underneath him and begging to be fucked. Enjoying the sight of Emmet's writhing, young body, Gavin grounded his hips against his sub's once more, torturously teasing him.

"Christ, Commander," Emmet moaned. "I swear if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last long." Gavin smirked. He got up and pulled Emmet up from the couch. Emmet whined in disappointment. Gavin chuckled softly, as he ran a hand over Emmet's crotch, finding he was hard. Emmet shivered at the touch. "You're a cruel man, O'Connor..." Emmet muttered.

"Cruel, am I?" Gavin started.

"I wanted you to fuck me, hard..." Emmet whined.

"Later, my pet. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming as you come," Gavin promised. "Alright. There are some rules I have to lay down, before we meet the boys. First, you're still to call me Commander while we're there. Second, you're allowed to defend for yourself in case I'm not around, should someone try to haress you. Remember, you belong to me and no one else. And speaking of, do you remember your safeword?" Gavin explained.

Emmet nodded. "Monto." But Emmet suddenly had a bad feeling and felt quite vulnerable at the same time and averted his eyes. Gavin frowned.

"Em, what's wrong?" Emmet looked back up and Gavin softend his gaze. There was a slight fear in Emmet's eyes.

"I...I don't know. Something's going to happen when we get there, maybe not right away. I'm not sure what it is, though," Emmet muttered, truthfully. Gavin darkened.

"Like what happened with Lisa?" he questioned.

"No, but something is going to happen. I can feel it." Gavin gently kissed Emmet and felt him relax in his embrace.

"It'll be fine, Em. Just follow my lead and you'll be okay. I promise."

TBI

By the time they got to the club, the boys, Lorcan, Kirwan, and Eoin were already there, sitting at a u-shaped booth. The space was quite large for a club. On one side of the room, held the seating area, filled with booths, couches, tables and chairs. The bar was in the middle of the room, and the bathrooms were behind the bar. There was also a side room for the men who wanted to smoke and talk politics. The place had a five-star rating feel to it, as it was crisp and clean. The place was quite crowded with men and their partners.

Kirwan stood up and waved them over. "It's about time, lads. We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Emmet took some convincing," Gavin replied, as the two joined the three.

"Oh? And what kind of convincing?" Eoin teased, as Gavin pulled Emmet onto his lap, and making Emmet blush deep red.

"Well, he's slightly hard," Gavin played along, as he placed one of his hands on Emmet's crotch. "He begged me to fuck him hard before we got here," Gavin replied in a teasing voice. Emmet flushed even deeper.

"Oh really? No wonder you boys were late," Kirwan replied with a smile.

"Actually, we haven't yet. Although, I did promise him after we got back home," Gavin mended.

"I see you boys are comfortable enough with your relationship," Lorcan replied. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine. Emmet rarely has a panic attack, though he does have an occasional nightmare. Oh and Emmet's parents finally approve of our relationship," Gavin answered.

"Well that's a relief," Kirwan stated. A bartender chose that moment to interrupt.

"Welcome back, boys. Are you drinking tonight?"

"Hello to you too, Seamus. A round of Guinness, and a shot of whiskey for my young partner. It's his first time here," Gavin orders. Seamus gave Emmet a look over. Emmet averted his gaze, blushing slightly.

"Oh he's a gorgeous young thing. Better keep him close, Mr. O'Connor. There are a few men who are single and looking for one-night stands," Seamus warned Gavin, before going back to the bar and getting their drinks.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Emmet muttered, but Gavin heard him.

"Emmet, calm down," Gavin hushed him. "You're safe with us." Emmet looked unconvinced.

"Gavin's right, Em," Eoin started. "We were soldiers, we'll kick their ass if they try to touch you. We know that you belong to Gavin and no one else."

Seamus took the moment to interrupt them with their drink orders. "Here you go, lads." He looked back at Emmet and noticed he seemed a little tense after his warning and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I had to warn you," he apologized.

"He'll be fine, once he has two or three shots," Gavin assured him. "He's just not used to be this open with his sexuality."

"I totally understand. Well then, the next shot is on me," Seamus promised.

"Here, drink this, you need it," Gavin commanded slightly, knowing that Emmet wouldn't refuse a command; and he gave Em his shot, which he downed in seconds.

After awhile, Emmet started to feel more at ease, once they started talking about their experiences with _The Bloody Irish_. It probably didn't help that Gavin's hand was gently and intimately kneeding his crotch. Emmet leaned against his Dom's chest, and let out a tiny moan, which, thank god, none of the other boys heard the noise. If Gavin had heard it, he didn't comment on it, but continued his ministrations. By the time their pints were about half done, they had been discussing other things. Emmet was just feeling really comfortable sitting on Gavin's lap, when Gavin spoke to him.

"Hey Em, darlin', why don't you go get your second shot? I have to take care of some business," Gavin suggested.

"Sure, Commander," Emmet said, as he hoisted himself off of Gavin's lap. Gavin watched as Emmet headed over to the bar and spoke to Eoin and the others.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" he asked.

"I got his back," Eoin answered.

TBI

Seamus looks up from his work and notices Gavin's young partner had sat himself down one of the stools.

"Hello Emmet, ready for your second?" he asked.

"Yes please."

Seamus took out another shot glass and poured some whiskey into the glass and served it to Emmet. "Here. The name's Seamus, by the way. And you're Emmet, right... Mr. O'Connor's young partner?" Emmet blushed.

"Yeah, Emmet Cahill."

"Wait, I think I've heard of you before. Are you a singer?" Seamus asked.

"I am. I was part of a group called Celtic Thunder, based in Dublin," Emmet replied, this time, he took a sip of his shot.

"And I've heard of that group as well. There's actually a lad about your age who comes in here every now and then, to get away from his wife and baby. He's mentioned you quite a few times." Emmet paled.

"Colm Keegan," he mutters. Seamus frowns.

"Yeah that's him. Were you guys close? If you don't mind me asking."

"I thought we were," Emmet spoke with uncertainty in his voice. "We had a pretty good fan base when we formed Celtic Comet. Some people thought we were dating. I mean I've been gay for most of my life, and I assumed C was at least bi, cause we often flirted around, especially during our sound checks. I had a pretty big crush on him, and he didn't even realized that my heart broke when he announced that he and Laura were getting married."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well at least your with Mr. O'Connor. How did you guys meet anyway?"

So, Emmet told him how he met Gavin for the first time and his dealings with Lisa and he realized that he didn't even flinch when he talked about her. It could be that he was on his third shot. Although, speaking of Gavin, Emmet suddenly wondered where his older partner had got too. Seamus had to apologize for leaving Emmet as customers wanted more drinks; leaving Emmet to finish up his third shot.

Within those few minutes, several guys approached him; wanting a shot, a number, a fuck in the bathroom. He politely declined them all. Even the thought of having a shot with a random guy made him feel like was cheating on Gavin somehow.

Someone bumped into Emmet as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Hey," Emmet said, and turned around to see a very familiar, tall man with black hair and husky-blue eyes. And a nervous smile stretched across Emmet's face. "Colm," he finished.

"Emmet. Emmet Cahill? What are you doing here, in Cork?" he said in a familiar Irish accent, while giving Emmet a hug. Emmet wiggled out of his grasp. Not even Colm Keegan was going to make him cheat on Gavin. Plus, he still felt betrayed when Keegan decided to marry that blonde.

"I could ask you the same thing," Emmet forced out. Colm backed off slightly.

"Whoa, what's with the bitter attitude? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

" _Happy_?" Emmet started in a low voice. "You're the one who betrayed me! And seriously, what are you doing here? You're not cheating on Durrant are you?"

"No, of course not. So what are you really doing here in Cork?" Colm asked.

"I live here now, with my older lover," Emmet snapped.

"Jesus, Em. You never change." Emmet glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You knew I was gay and you played me! You didn't realize that I had feelings for you all that time? What you did really hurt me...!" Emmet snapped defensively. Colm sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I can make it up to you. Laura's visiting family and she has the baby with her. I won't be missed."

"No. You had your chance, Keegan. I'm in a relationship with Gavin O'Connor and he's quite protective of me."

"Well, I don't see him and we've got so much to catch up on," Colm said as he leaned in.

Before Emmet knew it, he placed his hand over his mouth, his strong body leaning on Emmet, pinning him to the stool. He forgot just how strong Colm really was. Emmet gasped as he felt the other hand sneak down to his waist and rubbed his crotch intimately. Emmet flinched. Shit, no! That part of him belonged to his Dom, to Commander Pearse...O'Connor. Emmet squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable. Why was Colm doing this to him? And where the hell was Gavin?

"You're still quite beautiful, Em. I can't believe I let you go so easily. Your body is screaming for a good fuck." Emmet glared at him and raised his hand, intending to smack him. He never felt so violated, especially by someone he had cared for in the past.

"Stop it, Colm! I'm not single anymore and neither are you. You're married, and I'm not about to cheat on Gavin!" Emmet snapped. Colm grabbed his raised hand.

"Just admit it, Em. You still have feelings for me," Colm insisted with a seductive voice. Emmet tried to shove him off, but Colm was stubborn and continued his advances. Emmet gasped as Colm slipped his hand into his jeans and grabbed his manhood. Emmet flinched. Jesus, Gavin, where are you!? _This is what I was worried about_.... Emmet panicked.

"Shit, get off me!" Emmet snapped loudly. "I belong to Gavin!" A few other patrons at the bar started to take some notice in Emmet's struggle, but they quickly dismissed it and back to their own drunken revelry.

"Hmm, no boxers..." Colm smirked. "...how convenient. Were you planning on having sex with O'Connor, after your evening out?" Emmet stayed silent. "Come on, Em. We have so much to catch up on. Let's go outside," Colm repeated. Emmet would've never had gone out with Colm, now that he was with Gavin, but it could've been the two or three shots he's had, and not knowing what he was thinking, he nodded.

With a triumphant smirk, Colm re-buttoned Emmet's jeans, quickly and descretely. With a possessive hand on his back, Colm led Emmet pass the bar and outside.

 


	2. Gavin re-claims Emmet

"You're quite gorgeous. I can't believe I never noticed it before," Colm said, trapping Emmet's hands in his and holding them firmly when Emmet tried to pull them away.

"C," Emmet hesitated, taking in his raven hair and husky blue eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, as he succeeded in getting his hands away, then he crossed his arms over his chest to keep them away. "I don't want anyone else to touch me but Gavin..." he tried, but Colm interrupted him.

"So what are you really doing here?" he asked, with a soft touch to his face, tracing Emmet's cheek to his chin. Emmet shook his head slightly to erase the memories that were flooding back.

"Stop it! Stop trying to seduce me! And I told you already. I live here with Gavin O'Connor," Emmet repeated, trying to put an extra step between them.

"Gavin O'Connor, as in _your_ favorite actor? When did you guys meet?" Colm demanded. Emmet frowned, he could hear the jealousy in Colm's voice.

Emmet frowned. "Yes, my favorite _actor_ , and before _The Bloody Irish_ , and don't you even start. I've already been questioned on why I chose him as my older partner."

"Em," Colm started. "Get away from him now, he's too old and the sooner the better. He'll only end up hurting you," he warned, in a serious voice. "He'll die before you anyway...and leave you heartbroken." _No!!!_ Emmet gasped. Emmet took a step back, suddenly afraid of Colm. Emmet glared at him.

"Don't you fucking dare, Keegan. I nearly lost him once, due to someone's jealousy. I'm not going to loose him again." Colm shook his head, making Emmet feel confused.

"Oh Em, you let yourself get too attached too quickly. One of these days, its going to cost you, and you'll end up getting hurt. He's an actor and he's going to betray you," Colm warned.

Emmet felt the warmth of his body, and there was a faintly familiary scent coming off of him. He opened his mouth to say something, and was met with Colm's lips on his. He pushed Emmet up against the building, effectively trapping him. Emmet was shocked, but for some reason, he didn't immediately pull away from the kiss. However, in his mind, he was screaming for Gavin. Colm deepened the kiss as he ran his hands slowly and intimately up Emmet's body.

Emmet started to struggle, trying to get away, but Colm was so much taller and stronger than he was. Emmet knew he belonged to Gavin O'Connor, to his Commander...but he couldn't get away. Colm's hands were all over him, roughly feeling him up, and finally paused and held Emmet's head still so he could continue to assault his mouth. Over and over, in his head, Emmet was screaming for Gavin to save him. Emmet managed to get his arms and hands up enough so that he could grip his forearms and tried to pull his hands away from his face. It seemed to encourage him as he, with purpose, bit down on Emmet's lower lip.

"DAMMIT!! WHAT THE HELL?" Emmet heard and felt Colm being jerked away from him. With an audible thump, he was shoved up against the building next to him.

"Commander...G..." Emmet choked weakly.

"Hang on, Em. Gavin's coming," Emmet heard Eoin say before he turned to Colm.

"I need...Gavin..." Emmet nearly whimpered and sank down on the sidewalk. Eoin winced. Oh shit. This wasn't the sub version of Emmet needing his Dom, speaking. This was the real, genuine Irish tenor who desperately needed his older lover. He was in trouble. Emmet had his hands on the top of his head and his face with a combination of tears and the cold sweat of fear. He was shaking.

"BACK THE HELL OFF!!" Eoin said loudly and forcefully.

There was rushing water like sound that flooded in Emmet's head and ears. He couldn't hear anything and everything had a fuzzy look to it. He continued to shake. Emmet licked his lips and shuddered. It wasn't right. This whole scene wasn't right. The whole thing with hanging out a club, showing off your sexuality, meeting a friend/stranger...this thing...The taste, it wasn't right. WHERE THE HELL WAS GAVIN!? Emmet screamed in his mind. Emmet was panicking. Commander...? No, Gavin. Fuck it, he needed his damn Dom! A part of him was still a sub. "COMMANDER!!!" Emmet yells in fear.

"EMMET!!!" Gavin shouted. He immediately scooped Emmet into his arms. "Oh my god, Emmet, are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm truly sorry," Gavin demanded, as he pulled Emmet into a possessive embrace, glaring at Colm.

"Gavin, wait! He's not a sub anymore!" Eoin exclaimed. "Emmet is feeling very confused. He's caught between an ex-crush of his and his current lover/Dom. Tonight was not his fault. You need to take care of him!" Gavin could feel Emmet shaking in fear, as his young lover buried his face into his neck; Gavin pulled him even closer. Emmet was shaking badly. Shit.

"I know, alright? I told you to keep an eye on him! This is partially your fault...!" Gavin snapped, angrily, glaring at Eoin.

"Gavin...NO...! Please, don't blame him... tonight...was...my....fault..." Emmet tried, but whimpered, fearfully. Gavin looked at him, sharply.

"Emmet. It's okay, I promise. You're not in trouble. I will help you when we get home," Gavin promised. Emmet was still shaking, and he whimpered a bit. He still looked quite scared and shaken. Gavin sighed. "Emmet, please. Calm down. Tonight was not your fault. Please, Em. Trust me. I will help you," Gavin promised. But first he had to put this...guy in his place. He turned to give Colm a sharp look. Colm flinched under the man's gaze.

"You son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here, a place where I'm a regular and you had the balls to sexually harass my young lover?" Gavin snapped, sharply. Colm shrugged.

"Sorry. I had no idea that Emmet belonged to you. I just thought he still had feelings for me." Gavin rolled his eyes. Emmet gasped.

"That's not true! I told you a half a dozen times that Gavin was my partner! You refused to listen!!!" he panicked. "I hate you!" Colm froze. For as long as he's known him, Emmet has never hated anyone. Gavin frowned, thinking almost the same thing. Emmet was getting hysterical. Because even though Lisa had raped him, Emmet never mentioned that he hated her for it. In fact, they even accepted her apologizing for her 'crime' upon him. Gavin tightened his hold on Emmet.

"Easy, Em, calm down. And you still took advantage of him..." Gavin finished. "Bullshit. Emmet's told me all about you, when we started dating. You played him and then you decide to break his heart by marrying that blonde bitch!" Gavin snapped. Colm glared at him.

"Don't you dare call Laura a bitch. Emmet was friends with her too," Colm snapped. Gavin chuckled darkly.

"My point exactly, _was_. Well, thanks for the first impression, Mr. Keegan. You're very different from what Emmet described of you. And now I just see a potential harmful threat to my young lover. The next time I see you near Em again in here, I will have the boys throw you out."

"You can't do that...!" Colm started, but Gavin interrupted.

"I can and will, if I have too. I've been coming here for years and I senior priority. You don't. So, if you'll excuse us, it's late and I need to care of Emmet, no thanks to you. Oh and the next time we meet, try not to meet my commanding side. It's not very pleasant. He's extremely protective of Emmet," Gavin warned him, as he secured Emmet in his strong arms around his shoulders, before leading him away.

TBI

"What the hell?" Emmet practically yelled at Gavin when they were back in their bedroom. "You had no right to humiliate Colm like that. That was completely unfair." Gavin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? And the fact that he touched you innappropraitely in a place to where I'm a regular there, is fair?" he softly demanded.

"He was probably drunk. He had no idea what he was doing," Emmet argued. Gavin leaned against the closed door and folded his arms.

"Why are you being defensive of him, all of a sudden?"

"Because that was not the same Colm I had worked with. The Colm I knew back then would've never done that..." but Gavin interrupted him.

"Except that he played you and broke your heart. To me, it sounds like you don't know him as well as you thought you did. Are you sure you still don't have feelings for him?" Emmet gave him a look of pure horror.

"Why would you even think that!? Gavin, you know how much I love you, especially after everything we've been through? I can't live without you." Emmet took a deep breath. "Gavin, please, I can't loose you. Colm really caught me off guard...I just didn't resist, I don't know why. You know, what happened tonight. It wasn't right. I wasn't physically or emotionally strong enough, I couldn't get him to stop. It felt wrong, it tasted wrong. I was screaming for you in my head. I kept trying to stop Colm... I couldn't. G, I'm so glad you came out when you did," Emmet explained in complete honesty. Gavin relaxed his face and arms.

"I was glad that I noticed you were gone. Well actually, when I saw that Eoin had left our table and when Seamus told me that he saw you go outside with him, my suspicions had been correct. By the time I got to you, Eoin said that you were back to your normal self." Emmet nodded.

"Before he forced himself on me, he was acting all weird. He kept telling me that I let myself get attached too quickly and I would end up getting hurt. He told me that you were going to hurt me one day, maybe not physically, but emotionally."

"Oh and by the way, what the hell was that? Emmet, you've never hated anyone, not even Lisa. Why Keegan?" Gavin questioned. Emmet flinched. He forgot about that.

"Because, not only did he play me when we were in CT, but he decides to betray me, not knowing my feelings for him. Then two years later, after his marriage to Durrant and having a son; he decides to show up at a club to where you're a regular and knowing that you're my partner, he begins to talk shit about you. The final straw was that he slipped his hand in my jeans and grabbed my penis in a public place!" Emmet exclaimed. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one who's allowed to sexually touch it, being my partner and my Dom., privately or publicly." Gavin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't know." He walked over and sat down next to Emmet. Emmet leans his head on Gavin's shoulder and inhaled his familiar scent. "You know I would never hurt you, not if I can help it. I know it's only been a few months, but you've become my number one weakness. I love you too much," Gavin whispers, as he gently strokes his face.

"I love you too, G." Emmet looks up into Gavin's eyes. "G, I have to know, will I be threatened with a co-worker, especially for a sensual scene?" Gavin frowned.

"My co-workers...? You mean my fellow actresses or actors I will work with? Emmet, I thought we already had this discussion. Yes, I may have do a scene in the future, I may have a wife and or girlfriend for the movie or play. But there's no need to feel threatened by them. It's only acting. My real and genuine feelings belong to you only," he promised. "Why would you think..." Then he darkened. _Keegan. That son of a bitch. He put that thought into your head..._ Gavin thought to himself.

"Gavin, make love to me... please?" he pleads. Gavin looks at his lover with worry.

"Are you sure, Em? You just told me that you were assualted not 30 minutes ago," Gavin protested, worry in his voice. "And besides, I was touching you too."

"That's not the point, you are my Dom and you were helping me to get relaxed and it was slightly private. Keegan's was more of a malicious intent." Gavin still looked worried. Emmet moved so that he was straddling Gavin's lap. "And besides, I don't care. I want you. Please, I need you to erase his touch from me. I need to feel you on me, I need you inside of me. I need you to claim me. I want all of you," Emmet begs.

And something within Gavin just snapped. Unable to resist his young lover's plea, Gavin leaned in and claimed Emmet's lips, his own hands holding the side of Em's head. Emmet responded almost desperately; as if Gavin was his lifeline. Placing his hands on Emmet's waist, Gavin maneurved Emmet so that he was lying on the bed with Gavin kneeling over him; pausing to slip his shirt off.

Gavin claimed Emmet's lips and slowly started to unbutton Emmet's shirt. Every so often, Gavin paused and gently caressed his young lover's face with soft kisses, to erase any bad memory of his past friend. Finally with the last button, Gavin claimed Emmet's lips again and slowly slipped off his shirt. Emmet reached for Gavin's pants, only to have his hand pushed away.

"No, Em," Gavin said, gently, "let me do this...it is for you, okay?"

His young lover nodded. Gavin had removed both their pants and boxer in record time; he placed himself between Emmet's bare legs, loving how their bodies fit together, comfortably, even though he had a slightly larger body build than Emmet. He then began to kiss Em, starting with a slow, sweet kiss on the lips, Gavin moved down Emmet's jaw to his neck.

Gavin searched Emmet's neck until he found the spot that made his singer moan. He kissed, sucked, and licked, on the spot, while Emmet continued to moan below him. From there, he explored his lover's collarbone and chest, pausing to suck and play with Em's nipples. Emmet squirmed in pleasure.

"G -," Emmet gasped, as he arched his back to get more skin on skin contact; his sensation on overload. "Please..."

Stopping, Gavin moved until he was looking into his young lover's lust-filled, hazel eyes. "Tell me what you need, darlin'."

"Need you - now, please?" Emmet begged, pointing to their nightstand.

Gavin didn't bother to answer; he reached over, opened the drawer and grabbed the lube. Putting some on his fingers, he went back to kissing Em. Once his lover was relaxed and distracted, Gavin probed around Emmet's entrance, before he slowly and gently eased one finger into him.

Emmet jumped a bit, as Gavin pushed his finger in deeper, stretching him as it worked slowly in and out. "Easy, Em. Try to relax," Gavin whisper gently. Emmet made an effort to make himself relax, to keep his body from fighting the invading finger. After a few moments, he felt it retreat entirely, as Gavin placed more lube on his fingers. "Look at me, Em," Gavin slightly commanded, as Emmet did as he was told, and Gavin took the moment to slide his finger into him again. First to one finger again, closely followed by a second, and Emmet held his breath until his body adjusted once more.

The process continued, Gavin waited until Emmet had relaxed to two fingers, pulling them out to lube them once more, before returning with three. Gavin felt a sense of triumph as Emmet squirmed before him; soft moans and whimpers escaping from his young lover's lips. "You like my fingers, don't you Em?" Gavin asked, with a hint of seductiveness in his voice. Emmet resisted the urge to whine. Gavin smirked, before he crooked his fingers slightly to gently brush over Emmet's prostrate.

"Fuck, yes!" Emmet choked out and his back arched off the bed as Gavin continued to thrust his fingers in, hitting Emmet's prostrate. "Gavin, now -," Emmet panted. "I'm ready."

"Okay, Em," Gavin agreed, as he slowly removed his fingers. Quickly slicking himself up, Gavin paused for a moment. "Remember to relax." Emmet nodded, as Gavin slowly and gently pushed into him. He groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him; Em whimpered in response, completely overwhelmed. Once he was all the way in, Gavin paused, waiting for Emmet.

"G..." Emmet moaned. Gavin took that moan to be the signal to continue. He started his thrusts slow and gentle, but Emmet wanted it faster, harder, and deeper. "Please, Gavin, just fuck me! Fuck me hard! You promised...!" Emmet pleaded. "Fuck me like you own me!" he begged.

"Em, darlin'," Gavin chuckled, as he thrusted himself even harder. "This was supposed to be a love making..." Emmet gasped.

"I don't care. I made a mistake tonight. Fuck me...own me!!" Finding that he was unable to resist his lover's demand, Gavin complied. He thrusted deeper, harder, and faster, hitting Emmet's prostrate every time. Emmet cried out in pleasure. "Oh god, yes! G...harder!" He bucked his hips up, trying to take his Dom even deeper,

"You're a greedy little sub, aren't you, my young soldier?" Gavin growled, his voice full of lust, as he picked up the pace. Emmet was moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Almost every moan and cry that came from Emmet's lips was his name. "G...AH! Gavin...so close...GAVIN!" Emmet moaned loudly.

Gavin reached down and wrapping his hand around Emmet's length, he started to stroke Emmet, strong and quick. As he did that, he leaned closer and growled into Emmet's ear, "you belong to me, Emmet. Don't you ever forget that."

"YES, Gavin!" Emmet yelped, as he exploded, causing his muscles to tighten around Gavin. Gavin thrusted once more before he orgasmed deep inside of Emmet, also with a shout.

"Emmet!"

Collapsing on top of his young lover, Gavin listened as Emmet muttered, incoherently. "Yours...G...only yours..."

Once Gavin gathered his wits again, he pulled out of Emmet and laid down on his back, pulling Em close. Emmet snuggled even closer, laying his head on Gavin's chest.

"Thank you, G. I love you." Gavin placed a chaste kiss on his young lover's head.

"I love you too, Em," Gavin returned.

　

 


End file.
